Making Miley's Birthday Cake
by theSuperGirlvillian
Summary: Jackson and Lilly try to make Miley a birthday cake. Try. Oneshot. Drabble. LACKSON!


**Title: Making Miley's Birthday Cake**

**Rating: K plus/PG**

**Ship: LillyxJackson**

**A/N: Hey! So I'm not necessarily proud of this. It's definitely not my best work, but I had this idea for a drabble and I figured, why not? So read and review whether you like it or hate it.**

"Dangflabbit! I shaved some of my skin into the batter!" Jackson Stewart exclaimed. He examined his fingers and sucked up the visible blood. "Why did Cooper's hundred year old great uncle have to die on the day I need him most!"

"Jackson? Are you okay? I heard yelling from the deck." Jackson's little sister's best friend walked into the kitchen with her brows creased.

"I'm fine--just cut myself. Do you have any idea how hard it is to crack eggs?"

She smirked. "Not really. I mean, if you've ever scrambled eggs before it's pretty basic. You just hit them against the side of the bowl, right?"

"Wrong! I've been working forever and these eggs won't crack!" He gestured towards the various ingredients and cooking utensils he had been using.

Lilly walked to the counter, and picked up the cheese grater. "That's probably because you've been using this."

"So?"

"Jackson, this is a cheese grater—for grating cheese and the occasional vegetable, not for cracking eggs!"

Jackson threw his head back and practically screamed, "When will it end?! When?!"

Lilly shook her head. "Why didn't you guys just buy a cake?"

"Miley was so impressed with the cookies Cooper gave us for Christmas—she begged me to get him to bake her birthday cake, but his stupid uncle went and died today and now I'm stuck making the cake myself."

"Okay," Lilly said hesitantly. "Why don't you let me help you?"

Jackson's yes widened. He got down on the floor, hugged Lilly's legs, and said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you thank you!"

"Okay then, I guess we should start by cracking the eggs." Lilly grabbed both eggs and hit them gently against the bowl. "Can you get me the vanilla?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just a sec." He brought her back the brown tube.

She tried to pour it in slowly, but being accident prone she spilled the entire bottle into the mix. "Oops."

"That can't be good."

"Well, maybe it'll just give the cake a really good flavor."

"Or maybe it'll give the cake a terrible flavor and Miley will kill me. Come on Lilly, I thought you were supposed to be good at this stuff."

"I never said that."

"Yeah, but you're a girl. Girls are supposed to be good at baking and cooking, aren't they?"

Lilly looked almost offended. "Not this girl. I just agreed to help you 'cause it looked like you were about to spontaneously combust."

"Whatever, let's just keep going. What else do we need?"

Lilly read the recipe. "One cup of vegetable oil."

"Ew. Who puts vegetables in cake?"

"I know, right? But it's what the recipe says."

"What does it matter what the recipe says? It's not like it's the bible or anything."

"Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Get the oil."

"Fine."

He grabbed a measuring cup from off the counter and opened the oil all at once. During the process he spilled a little bit of oil on the floor, but thought nothing of it and preceded to pour oil into the cup.

"Lilly?" he asked half way through. "How much is one cup?"

She sighed and went over to him, but she slipped on the vegetable oil and kicked Jackson on her way down. Now Jackson was on top of Lilly. She could feel his breath—there lips were just inches apart.

He started to pull his face down as she pulled her face up and there lips touched for one second.

"JACKSON!"

He jumped off her so fast it was like nothing had even happened.

"Hey, Miles, what's up?"

"How's my cake coming?"

"Not well, I'm probably gonna have to run to the store and get you one."

Miley sighed. "Fine, just bring someone with you, okay? I don't want to get stuck with a green and orange sweet sixteen cake."

"Sure thing." He nodded.

As she walked out Lilly stood up. "That was close," she breathed.

"Yeah, close." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So…want to go to the store with me?"

"Sure," she said.


End file.
